ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 18: Hanging Out To Die
(Max, Rex, Zoe (in her ninja attire), Darna, Linma and Dejan watch as Sarla, Melja, Spike, Wenra and Kelal are hanging on the bones of the dinosaur skeletons with the hybrid raptors on their tail. The skeleton crumbles and starts to fall as they narrowly avoid getting crushed by it. Max and his friends watch them.) * Darna: Those raptors. They're gonna kill them. * Linma: Do you think the Alpha Gang sent them? * Dejan: I think he did. * Rex Owen: I think it's time we fight back! * Zoe Drake: Get your Dino-Holders and cards ready. We're going in. (The five heroes ready their Dino-Holders as they arrive at the museum to see their friends are cornered by raptors.) * Sarla: Wenra, what do we do? * Wenra: I don't know. But I don't wanna become a raptor snack. * Spike Taylor: Guys, stay calm. They can detect fear before they strike. Be calm and cool. * Kelal: I'll say... (Max, Rex, Zoe, Linma and Dejan appear with the Dino-Holders at the ready. The Velociraptor stands by with Dejan. A Pachycephalosaurus sides with Darna.) * Linma: Kinsa! * Kinsa: Linma! * Max Taylor: Forget it. You guys are not going to harm my friends, so get lost! * Dejan: Guys, we gotta save Kelal and her friends from the hybrid raptors! (Linma, Max Taylor and Zoe Drake slash their dinosaur cards across the Dino-Holders, releasing them. They face the hybrid dinosaurs.) * Max Taylor: Dino Slash! Triceratops, roar! * Rex Owen: Dino Slash! Tyrannosaurus Rex, king of the dinosaurs! * Zoe Drake: Dino Slash! Parasaurolophus, bloom! * Linma: Dino Slash! Ankylosaurus, rise! * Sarla: (siding with Linma) Right. I'll control the Ankylosaurus. You get them out of the museum. * Linma: Got it. * Kinsa: (siding with the T. Rex) Split up, guys. Lead the hybrids out. * Linma: (to Wenra, Kelal and Spike) Come, guys. Wilga and Simal will lead you to safety. I'll take care of Dr. Z, so we can save the island. Go! Now! (Linma leads Wenra, Spike and Kelal out of the museum. Kinsa and the T-Rex lead the Carnoraptor and Spinoraptor into the clearing. Zoe and the Parasaurolophus lead the Alangasaurus into the Valley of the Ornithomimus with Dejan and the Velociraptor following her. The Pachycephalosaurus follows Darna to the bridge, followed by Sarla and the Ankylosaurus. The Metrialong confronts them. In the clearing, Kinsa readies her Dino-Holder and her Move Cards. Helga and Zander confront her. Denra joins the fight.) * Zander: Think you're brave coming here, do you? * Helga: ' Stupid is more like it. ''(Denra readies his wand. Kinsa gets out her Move cards as she is in control of the T. Rex. He flicks his wand, casting spells and charms at Helga and Zander.) * '''Kinsa: Fire Bomb! (The T. Rex grabs the Carnoraptor in his jaws as the bomb explodes on contact. Since the Carnoraptor's a wind dinosaur, it loses 450 of his health rather than 300. The Spinoraptor also get it and loses the same number of health as Denra also zaps it with a Stunning Spell (Stupefy), even though he dodged it.) * Helga: I think we should take points off Gryffindor. What do you think, Zander? * Zander: 30 points ought to do it. * Helga: Zander, teach him some respect! * Zander: My pleasure! * Denra: Ha, respect? * Kinsa: Stay away from her, Denra. (Denra casts more of Harry's spells at Zander and Helga while Kinsa and the T. Rex confront the hybrid raptors.) * Kinsa: Blazing Spin, Carnoraptor! * Zander: (as the T-Rex performs his move on the Carnoraptor) '' Get over here, Denra! You think you can run away? * '''Denra:' (between dodging the spells cast by Zander and Helga's wands) ''I won't run from you! * '''Zander:' Dr Z wants you, Denra. * Helga: I wouldn't keep him waiting. * Denra: He'll have to. * Zander: We're in charge here! (The Carnoraptor loses 675 of his health from the grab and the spin. Zander and Helga are still fighting Denra in a wizards' duel.) * Kinsa: Fire Scorcher! * Denra: Avada Kedavra! (The T-Rex fires two meteor-like rocks from his mouth, hitting the Carnoraptor and the Spinoraptor. They both lose 900 of their health as Helga gets killed by the curse. Zander bellows.) * Zander: Ohhh! (The T. Rex blaze spins the Spinoraptor. He also loses the same health as the Carnoraptor. The Spinoraptor and Carnoraptor growl and hiss. The T-Rex roars at them.) * Kinsa: Crimson Flame! * Max Taylor: (from behind) Thunder Bazooka! (The T. Rex breathes fire in a straight line. It burns the Spinoraptor and the Carnoraptor as the Triceratops shocks the Spinoraptor, who loses 1050 of his health as the Carnoraptor loses 2250. They both vanish as Denra knocks down Zander with a Stunning Spell. In the Ornithomimus Valley, Zoe and Dejan along with the Velociraptor and Parasaurolophus face the Metrialong, which Foolscap confronts them. Dejan readies his wand.) * Foolscap: Do not stand in the way of Spectre, Zoe! * Zoe Drake: Right, Hugh. I'll handle Foolscap. (She leaves Dejan with the Parasaurolophus and the Velociraptor to fight the Alangasaurus.) * Zoe Drake: You are a coward, Foolscap. You always were. * Dejan: Expelliarmus! (Dejan flicks his wand and disarms Foolscap's Dino-Holder. The Velociraptor jumps and slashes at the Alangasaurus, but he leaps back.) * Foolscap: (in mid fight with Zoe, who matches his move) Give me Paris! (referring to the Parasaurolophus) (Zoe uses Harley Quinn's power to outmanoeuvre Foolscap.) * Dejan: Now, Paris! Emerald Garden. (Paris nods and paws the ground. A garden blooms up under the Alangasaurus sucking away 300 of his health. But Paris was a grass dinosaur, Alangasaurus a wind, so this move wasn't effective. Foolscap and Zoe were fighting hand-to-hand. Zoe punches Foolscap. The Space Pirate throws a bomb at Zoe.) * Zoe Drake: Don't threaten me! (Zoe's shield throws the bomb back at Foolscap, which hits him. The Velociraptor, meanwhile, strikes the Alangasaurus mid-air and knocks him down, taking away the remaining health it has.) * Dejan: (exclaiming) ''Ugh. * '''Foolscap: '''I suggest you hand over Paris. * '''Zoe Drake: '''You will never take Paris from Jurassic Park. * '''Foolscap: '''Stop this! * '''Dejan:' Come on, Zoe. We have to go! * Foolscap: (as he throws a sword at Zoe) Paris always was trouble. * Zoe Drake: (grabs it by the handle, throws it away) I won't stand for this! (Zoe Drake blocks Foolscap's attacks.) * Zoe Drake: '''Your deputies are unlikely to be returning to their positions. * '''Foolscap: Zander and Helga were not without their uses in matter of disciplines. But no matter. Hand over the dinosaur! It's not too late, Zoe. (Zoe is quite flexible and strikes like Sonya Blade from the MK series.) * Foolscap: 'The dinosaur needs no encourage from you, Zoe. He always was trouble. * '''Zoe Drake: '''I think enough is enough, don't you, Foolscap? * '''Foolscap: '''I'll deal with the Ultimate Warrior. * '''Zoe Drake: '''I won't hand Linma over! ''(Dejan knocks down Foolscap with Expulso. The pirate scowls before Dejan murders him with The Killing Curse.) * '''Zoe Drake: Coward! Coward! (to Dejan) It appears the dinosaurs have done a bunk. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Jurassic Park